Tu sonrisa secreta
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: Este SongFic está dedicado a Goku y Milk es solo una viñeta de un pequeño momento justo antes del juego del Cell, la canción en la que se basa es del grupo Semisonic llamada secret smile.


**Declaimer**: Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Es primer Fic así que les agradecería enormemente sus críticas y comentarios… :D enjoy!

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile… And you use it only for me…_

-No puedo calmarme, que no lo entiendes, no quiero que mi hijo pelee por el destino de la tierra, el es solo un muchacho, ustedes son hombres hechos y derechos, el apenas es un niño, es mi bebé, ¡No me pidas que me tranquilice y deje de preocuparme por él!- le grité entre sollozos, las lagrimas corrían cual arrollo sobre mis mejillas; ya estaba cansada, no soportaba más ver a mi pequeño luchar y luchar a lado de su padre, mi familia entera tambaleaba cada vez que un tipo poderoso aparecía, me sentía maldecida, como si todo lo malo en el universo girara alrededor de nosotros; tenía las manos sobre mi rostro; a pesar de que estaba tremendamente molesta estaba muy asustada, si, la gran Milk estaba asustada, tenía miedo de perder a los seres que amo, algo en mis adentros clamaba, gritaba, exclamaba que no los dejara combatir, que no los dejara ir, que teníamos que estar juntos, pero otra parte de mí decía que era la única opción, sabía de antemano que no existen personas más calificadas para defender el planeta tierra que mi familia, pero ya era suficiente para mi, estaba exhausta de tener que esperar con todos mis sentimientos en las manos; no quería que él me viera llorar así pero no podía evitarlo.

_So use it and prove it… Remove this …whirling sadness …_

_I'm losing, I'm bluesing … But you can… save me from madness…_

El apartó lenta y con delicadeza las manos de mi rostro, me miró con dulzura y preocupación, esa expresión entremezclada que sólo yo puedo provocarle, entonces terminé de quebrarme; me lancé a sus brazos, como lo hacía de niña con mi padre, cuando me asustaban las tormentas y los monstruos del armario; volví a ser una chiquilla, pero esta vez me arrojé a los brazos de mi esposo, de mi compañero, del hombre que me enamoré; ahora le temía a la tormenta de la incertidumbre, de la duda, de la agonía que provoca la expectativa cuando no puedes hacer nada mas que esperar, y bueno Cell definitivamente era más espeluznante que los monstruos imaginarios del armario.

_So save me… I'm waiting …I'm needing, hear me pleading _

_And soothe me, improve me …I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now_

Acarició tiernamente mi cabello y puso su barbilla en mi cabeza –Milk, te prometo que todo va a salir bien, estoy seguro que vamos a derrotar a Cell, tengo un plan y no va a fallar, tienes que confiar en mí - me apartó un poco con gentileza para que su rostro quedara frente al mío, me tomó de las mejillas con dificultad tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible y sin dejar de mimarme directo a los ojos topó su frente contra la mía –Te amo, no quiero verte triste, prefiero que me estés regañando a verte llorar- No pude evitar que una ligera y tímida sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios frente a tal comentario, definitivamente ese era mi Goku; me devolvió la sonrisa, con esa sonrisa característica, esa que sólo yo puedo ver, no es la habitual que le brinda a todo el mundo, no es la que les regala a sus oponentes, esa es solo para mi, su sonrisa secreta, esa que me desbarata, esa que me lleva justo al templo de Kamisama, lo mire fijamente mientras el pasaba suavemente uno de sus dedos por mi labio inferior y en un momento fundió sus labios con los míos en un cálido y mágico beso; sus besos, esos que podían doblegarme en un instante, no me di cuenta cuando dejé de llorar, solo me dejaba llevar como siempre; poco a poco, y sin dejar de besarme, comenzó a acomodarme hasta que quedé recostada sobre la hierba húmeda, el se acomodó sobre de mi, sin dejar que cayera todo su peso en mi cuerpo claro; pasé mis brazos por sobre su cuello y pose mis manos en sus alborotados cabellos, esos cabellos que me encantaron desde el primer momento que los vi, justo cuando los besos y las caricias eran intensificadas por la pasión, se incorporo solo un poco, aun podía sentir como su respiración se mezclaba con la mía, -Gohan y Krilin ya están regresando, creo que debemos volver a casa nosotros también- me dijo con cara de resignación, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, se levantó por completo y me extendió la mano para que lo imitara, tome su mano firme y un poco callosa debido a los duros y extensos entrenamientos, pero eso no lograba que sus caricias no fueran suaves y delicadas; cuando me encontré de pie me jaló con tranquilidad hacia él, me tomó de la cintura y nos elevamos rumbo a nuestro hogar.

_When you are flying around and around the world …And I'm lying lonely _

_I know there's something sacred and free reserved ….And received by me only_

Suspendidos en el aire le dije –Confío en ti Goku y también te amo, pero no voy a permitir que mi pequeño se convierta en un rebelde como Picoro y solo se la pase entrenando y peleando, el será todo un investigador- voltee un poco para encontrarme con su rostro y nuevamente ahí estaba su sonrisa secreta, la que usa solo conmigo…

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile…_


End file.
